


Correcting a Misunderstanding

by Rivulet027



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistletoe causes Sheldon and Blaine to try kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correcting a Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Ein Missverständnis aufklären](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514415) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BBT. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for slashthedrabble on lj challenge # 228: Left. Blaine is the man who gave Sheldon his number in episode 3 of season 2.

“You’re more to the left, not directly centered under it,” Sheldon pointed out.

Blaine took in where he was standing, then side-stepped so he and Sheldon were both directly under the mistletoe.

“That would correct the problem,” Sheldon said before he tilted his head looking a bit confused, “I did explain about our misunderstanding.”

Blaine shrugged, “Didn’t mean I didn’t want you to call me.”

Sheldon blinked and then tilted his head to regard the mistletoe, “I still maintain that this is…you’re going to tell me this is a non-optional social convention, aren’t you?”

“Whatever works.”

“Very well, you may kiss me.”

Blaine pulled Sheldon in, till they were full pressed against each other. He cupped Sheldon’s face with a smile, he’d been wanting to do this for awhile. Their lips met, Sheldon almost hesitant for a moment, but then quickly matching him. Sheldon’s arms slowly found their way around Blaine as Blaine backed the both of them into the doorframe.

An exclamation made them pause. Blaine kept his eyes closed, it wasn’t one of his friends. Sheldon paused long enough to take Leonard in before telling him, “Go away, I’m busy.”

That said he went back to kissing Blaine.


End file.
